scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Disney's Lincoln Pan 2017 Style
Cast * Peter Pan - Lincoln Loud * Wendy Darling - Ami Onuki * John Darling - Ko * Michael Darling - Tuck Carbunkle * Tinker Bell - Blossom * Captain Hook - Black Hat * Mr. Smee - Lord Boxman * Tick-Tock The Crocodile - Carnotaurus * The First Talking Pirate - Prisma * The Second Talking Pirate - Storm King * Bill Jukes - Abraham Van Helsing * The Third Talking Pirate - Smytus * Turk - The Martian King * Mullins - King Nixel * the Pirates - Master Frown Sir Pentious Norm The Genie Jack Rabbit The Vampires Deadly Six The Townsvillains Squalien Trio Watchdogs The Boogeyman's Pirates Voltar Doktor Frogg Red Menace Doomageddon T.U.F.F Puppy Villains The Street Racers and The Society of Losers * Singing Pirate with a Accordion - Dr. Caligosto Loboto * Mr. Starkey - Master Xox * The Watch Pirate who yelled; Peter Pan Ahoy - Dr. Eggman * The Pirate With a Waiter - Lewis * Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Tyler Bowman * Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Razmo * Twins the Raccoons Lostboys - Dipper and Mabel Pines * Nibs the Rabbit Lostboy - Olly Timbers * Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Bloo * Tiger Lily - Ronnie-Anne Santiago * The Indian Chief - Jonah Bishop * The Indians - Ponies People of Townsville Imaginary Friends Aliens People of Welcome to the Wayne Marcianos vs. Mexicanos and Hazbin Hotel Characters * Indian Chief's Wife - Snazzy Shazam * Brave - Leo * Squaw - Marcella * Brave's Mother-Law - Rambamwho * Nana - Bernie * Mary Darling - Carol * George Darling - Katz * Red-Haired Mermaid - Young Queen Moon * Black-Haired Mermaid - Misty * Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Britney Britney * Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Sam Manson * Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Princess Bluebelle * Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Cashier from Gravity Falls * Tattooed Pirate - Rippen * Seagull - Seagull from My Little Pony * Hippocerous - Hippo from My Little Pony * Ape Family - Big Monkey and Monkeys from Ratz * Rhinoceros - Rhino from My Little Pony * Bear - Bear from My Little Pony Gallery S2E08A Ace Savvy.png 3e500db60745709921e572755d4ad905.jpg 66360C90 Ko.png Tucker-my-life-as-a-teenage-robot-5.7.jpg Blossom-the-powerpuff-girls-65.4.jpg Black hat icon-7841.jpg Boxmore Infomercial 17.png Carnotaurus.jpg Prisma's Villainous Breakdown from Welcome to the Wayne.PNG Storm-king-my-little-pony-the-movie-2017-0.45.jpg Abraham Van Helsing Current.jpg MLATR Smytus.jpg Doblaje Wiki - Martian King.gif King Nixel 16.png MLPCVTFQ - Master Frown says for Sir Pentious In it's in Hat..png MLPCVTFQ - Norm Jack The Vampires and Deadly Six says for Remember what you did to her..png The Townsvillains.jpg Villains Wiki Get Blake - Trio.png S1e9b Watchdogs jeering at Wander and Sylvia.jpg The Boogeyman's Pirates.png Hero leaguesuperevil.jpg DOOM.jpg TheStreetRacers.png S2e7 the society of losers.png Dr. Loboto.png Master-xox-sidekick-16.jpg Eggman anime.jpg Mystery Skulls - Lewis.png VIcsnap-2015-12-12-11h35m43s729.png Razmo-ratz-21.4.jpg S1e16 dipper will take room.png S1e3 mabel new wax figure.png Olly.jpg Blooregard-q-kazoo-fosters-home-for-imaginary-friends-5.66.jpg S1E22A Ronnie Anne enters the cafeteria.png Jonah.jpg 95e.jpg People of Townsville.png Imaginary Friends.png Maxresdefault The Mob Crossover Kill Vampire.jpeg People of Welcome to the Wayne.png Screenshot 20180401 200434.png Hazbin Hotel eb704a2eee29407c811e5ccadf157d9.jpg Snazzy-Shazam.png 17076350 13474095817035 4204522611960446976 n.jpg Marcella by ohyeahcartoons.png RamsInfobox.jpg Zig and Sharko - Super Bernie.png Carol Short 71.png Katz-the-modifyers-91.4.jpg Young Queen Moon.png Vlcsnap-00212.png Britney-ritney-the-fairly-oddparents-5.14.jpg S01e05 Sam normal clothes.png Princess Bluebelle.png S1e12 summerween store worker 2.png Rippen.png Seagull on the Mount Aris beach S8E6.png Cheese presents a hippo S4E12.png Tomo.png Twins Dogs Ratz.png My little pony wanderer rhino fanart vector by irsano-dchupkn.png Harry makes a wig out of leaves for Rarity S7E19.png Trailer Voice Casts * Collin Dean as Lincoln Pan * Janice Kawaye as Ami Darling/Tick-Tock the Sunekura * Courtenay Taylor as Ko Darling * Audrey Wasilewski as Tuck Darling * Amanda Leighton as Blossom Bell * Alan Ituriel as Captain Black Hat * Jim Cummings as Mr. Boxman * Matt Hill as Tyler the Fox Lostcrossover * Tom Kenny as Razmo the Bear Lostcrossover * Jason Ritter and Kristen Schaal as Dipper and Mabel the Raccoons Lostcrossovers * Billy Lopez as Olly the Rabbit Lostcrossover * Keith Ferguson as Bloo the Skunk Lostcrossover/Bill Hater * Breanna Yde as Tiger Ronnie-Anne * Dee Bradley Baker as The Green Indian Chief * Arshad Warsi as Bernie * Kate Flannery as Carol Darling * Paul Rugg as Katz Darling Scenes * Lincoln Pan Part 1 - Main Title [The Second Star to the Right] Remake * Lincoln Pan Part 2 - Meet The Darling Family * Lincoln Pan Part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow * Lincoln Pan Part 4 - Lincoln Chases his Shadow/Ami and Lincoln Meet * Lincoln Pan Part 5 - Ko and Tuck Meet Lincoln/Blossom in A Sulky Mood * Lincoln Pan Part 6 - Lincoln Teaches The Children to Fly/''You Can Fly'' * Lincoln Pan Part 7 - Meet Captain Black Hat and The Crossover Villains/Lord Boxman vs Sunekura Remake * Lincoln Pan Part 8 - Captain Black Hat Attacks Lincoln and The Darling Children Remake * Lincoln Pan Part 9 - Meet the Lost Crossovers/Blossom Tries to Kill Ami * Lincoln Pan Part 10 - Following the Leader/Captured By the Crossover Indians Remake * Lincoln Pan Part 11 - Lincoln and Ami Meet the Crossover Mermaids/Captain Black Hat Kidnaps Ronnie-Anne * Lincoln Pan Part 12 - Lincoln Tricks Captain Black Hat/Saving Ronnie-Anne * Lincoln Pan Part 13 - Captain Black Hat's Next Plan * Lincoln Pan Part 14 - What Made the Red Man Red/Blossom-Napped Remake * Lincoln Pan Part 15 - Blossom Helps Captain Black Hat * Lincoln Pan Part 16 - Big Chief Lincoln/''I Had a Mother Once'' * Lincoln Pan Part 17 - You Mother and Mine/Kidnapped by Captain Black Hat Remake * Lincoln Pan Part 18 - The Elegant Captain Black Hat/A Bomb Remake * Lincoln Pan Part 19 - Lincoln Cares for Blossom * Lincoln Pan Part 20 - Battle On The Ship Remake * Lincoln Pan Part 21 - The Final Battle/Black Hat is a Codfish * Lincoln Pan Part 22 - Home Again/The End * Lincoln Pan Part 23 - End Credits Brunt and Kelsea Ballerini Remake Story Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs